Takumi Usui
Takumi Usui '(碓氷 拓海''Usui Takumi) is the male protagonist of the Kaichou wa Maid-sama manga and anime series. He is one of the most popular boys in Seika High and the love interest of Misaki Ayuzawa . Personality Usui is very passive and prefers to watch things happen as they come and go. he keeps a nocholant expression in almost all cases but has seemed to gain more emotion ever since he began going out with Misaki (chapter 56 during their date in a theme park they officailly became a couple). he seems to be very use to being alone stating that even on most of the christmas celebrations he has experienced he has always been by himself. He also appears to fear almost nothing and will do what he is told as long as it's not a big deal (though with misaki it seems clear he would do anything for her). he seems to have a distaste for his brother Gerard Walker (his english half brother on his mother's side). it is said by misaki that "that guy is a total creep, no one knows what he's thinking. moreover he's an alien who would treat those people who he is not interested in like air. then without any expression he would say things that would upset people. also not to forget he has a bad personality and appears to have low self-esteem but is actually really high". Usui heard this and simply smiled at it because he knows this is simply misaki's way of protecting him like she vowed to do. she ended her speech with "anyway that guy, Usui Takumi is mine.Be it transfer schools or seperation, no matter what obsticle, i beleive he will return." and at this Usui smiled with his eyes closed and a slight blush on his face. :. During his first year at Seika, he quickly became popular among the girls, but not being interested in them, he systematically rejected them whenever they confessed to him. :At the beginning of his second year at Seika High, he develops an interest in Misaki and learns her secret; Misaki becomes suspicious that his interest in her is because he intends to blackmail her. Instead of accepting his apparent feelings for her, she dismisses his behavior as a joke or a form of harassment. Regardless, he continually helps and watches over her, offering insightful advice on how to deal with the boys at Seika effectively and even becomes possessive of her, as Usui truly cares about and loves Misaki. Usui eventually begins dating Misaki as her boyfriend, yet he is forced to transfer to Miyabigaoka High School for his third year of high school. Background Relationships '''Misaki Ayuzawa Main Article: ''Misaki Ayuzawa '' ''Main article: Hinata Shintani 'Shouichirou Yukimura ' 'Gerard Walker ''' Quotes *I’m actually a hardcore otaku who likes maids more than having three meals in a day. And I only read books related to maids. Also, I only visit maid cafes. Of course I also collect maid figurines. I play games which feature maids and it turns me on so much that I’ll wear the maid uniform and jump in joy *i just want to keep looking at ayuzawa *to me... ayuzawa is just enough.. *if you make it too obvious (helping misaki), she'll just work even harder..please make sure it doesn't too noticable *i don't want others to hear... the words that i've been waiting anxiously for... i want to be the only one to hear it.. Trivia Category:Main Character Category:Male characters Category:Characters